love, music, and boxers
by SaRa-MaXwElL
Summary: Disclaimer: NOT OURS NEVER WILL BE....umm some original characters in here, some FUN with alcohle, and marrige, -winks- PLZ REVIEW! -Begs- PLZ!
1. PREGNATEISHNESS!

Title Unknown  
  
Cathrine:Quatre, I have some news.....  
  
Quatre:What is it?  
  
Cathrine:She's pregnate.  
  
Quatre:*faints*  
  
Duo: *looks around the corner*Whats wronge with him?  
  
Cathrine:Lisa is pregnate.  
  
Duo: Go Quatra!!  
  
Cathrine:Jenna is pregnate...  
  
Duo:Go Wu-man  
  
Cathrine:Tikkas pregnate  
  
Duo:GO Zechs!  
  
Cathrine:Heeros pregnate....  
  
Duo: thats just wrong.....  
  
Cathrine:and um.......Saras pregnate.  
  
Duo:Yes! Now I get to carupt a child of my own! Buhahahah  
  
looks at audiance guess we should start at the begining?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time 10:30 pm  
  
Relina: Boys I'd like to introduce you to the new pilots.  
  
Wufei:What the fuck!! This is in-justice there all female!  
  
Relina/Tikka/Jenna/Sara:*death glare*  
  
Jenna:*Bicthslaps wufei*  
  
Wufei:*in shock*  
  
Sara:*plays with duo's hair*  
  
Duo:What are you doing! Leave my hair alone  
  
Sara:*wimper*  
  
Duo:*sighs*alright...  
  
Sara:yay!  
  
*plays with duos hair*  
  
Heero and Trowa disapear  
  
Lisa:*satnds next to Quatre*WOW......  
  
Quatre:yep.... Hi I'm Quatre  
  
Lisa:Hi im Lisa  
  
Duo:Hi im duo By the way nice outfit.  
  
Sara: Thanxs I'm sara. *Is wearing the exact samething as duo.In   
  
fact If duo was a girl with short hair he would be sara.*  
  
Tikka: *Glomps Zech*  
  
Zech: Ack!  
  
Relina: Let Me Show You To Your Rooms.  
  
*Leads The Group Down The Hall To There Rooms*  
  
Due To This Being The Location Of The Preventers  
  
There Are Only 5 Rooms Avalable. Sorry.  
  
Tikka: Its Ok! ^.^ *Drags Zech Into One Of The Rooms*  
  
Lisa: *Fallows Quatre Into One Of The Rooms*  
  
Duo: *Picks Up Sara And Turns To Wufei*  
  
Looks Like Your Sharin' A Room With Jenna.  
  
Wufei:Yeah Right...  
  
Duo: I Have A Feeling Heero And Trowa Are Gonna  
  
Want Their Room.  
  
Wufei: *Gets A Nosebleed* Jenna, Im Sorry.   
  
Can I Please Share A Room With You?  
  
Jenna: Yeah, Just Stop Bleeding.  
  
Sara: He's So Whiped! -lmao-  
  
Duo: *Carries Sara Into The Room, Closing The Door Behind Him*  
  
************************************Next Day***********************************  
  
Tikka:God Sara. Do you Guys HAVE to be so damn loud.  
  
Duo:But its more fun when it's loud.  
  
Tikka: I dont care. SOME people actually try to sleep at night.  
  
Duo:*Pulls Sara into his lap * If you wanna hear loud you should  
  
hear trowa and heero getting it on!  
  
*Heero and Trowa Freez in the door way *  
  
Heero: Umm....What are you guys talking about?  
  
Duo: Twister.  
  
Tikka: and how loud those two were last night.  
  
Trowa: ohh thank god  
  
Sara:*laughs*  
  
Relina:*walks in* Ready for the meeting?  
  
every1: Yep.  
  
Relina:follow me  
  
~~~~~~~~~perventers meeting long boring~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
~~~~~~~~10:00-2:00save every1 the bordom~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mc Donalds for lunch  
  
Duo and Sara: I'm so hungry!!  
  
Quatre: I'm sure you can handle the two minutes while they prepare   
  
the food.-glare-  
  
Duo and Quatre carry the food to the others.  
  
Heero:*sitting with Trowa far enough away from the other that   
  
they cant hear them but are still in eye sight*  
  
Sara:*the onlyone actually paying attention to them*  
  
Duo is to busy stuffing his face with food -everone else is   
  
in a conersation with each other-  
  
Sara:*watching as Heero slams his fist against the table gets down   
  
on one knee and proposes to trowa*  
  
*sqeels*  
  
every1: Whats wrong   
  
Sara: nothing I found a pen on the floor.  
  
every1:....o...k.....  
  
---------------------------Later At The Mantion----------------------------------  
  
Sara:*Talking To Heero Away From The Others*  
  
Heero: What Do You Want?  
  
Sara: Heero And Trowa Sittin' In A Tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G  
  
Heero: *Slams The Door* Who Did You Tell?  
  
Sara: No One And Im Not Gonna. I Dont Have A Reson.  
  
You So Owe Me. *Leaves*  
  
*********The Next 4 Hours Are Spent Playing "I'v Never"********  
  
3 Hours Into The Game And Everyones Shitfaced Drunk:  
  
Duo: I'v Never...Um...Proposed!  
  
Heero: *Takes A Drink*  
  
*Quatre Proposes To Lisa. She Says Yes. Zech Proposes To Tikka.  
  
She Says Yes. Wufei Proposes To Jenna. She Says Yes. Duo   
  
Proposes To Sara. She Says Yes. All The Guys Carrie The Girls   
  
Off To Thier Rooms.*  
  
Heero: *Looks At Trowa*  
  
Trowa: Everyones Gone...  
  
Heero: *Jumps Trowa*  
  
(Insert Yaoi Scean Here)  
  
~~~~~~~~~12:00 pm The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei: *Wakes Up Seeing Jenna Next To Him And Smiles   
  
Remebering The Night Befor. -Thinks: I Hope She Really Feels The   
  
Same Way I Do...- Remebering He Has A Hang-Over, He Leaves To  
  
Get Some Advil And Steps Into The Living Room*  
  
HEERO! TROWA! *Has A Mondo Nosebleed*  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If we get 10 reveiws we may go into the whole I never syory but till then  
  
see ya from Jenn and Sara. 


	2. GASP

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer:not ours at all  
  
The next few days passed relitively fast with no major events  
  
The girl fell ill on sunday night.  
  
Quatre: *calling* Cathrine?HI This is Quatre. I'm calling cause  
  
the girls and heero fell ill. You'll be here in an hour .....ok thank  
  
you Cathrine.  
  
* turns to Wufei,Trowa,Zechs, and Duo* she'll be here inn an hour.  
  
*Cathrine pops out of no where , and into Sara's room with a needle*  
  
Sara:AHHH NEEDLE!!!*faints*  
  
Duo: *walks in*AHH NEEDLE!!*faints*  
  
Quatre:*walks around Duos body* Hi Cathrine. Do you need any help?  
  
Cathrine:Nope *dose all her little tests*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 Hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cathrine: Quatre , I'll be back in a few hours with the results.  
  
Quatre: Ok thanks Cathrine.  
  
Cathrine:Ok and umm....sorry about the needle thing  
  
Duo: Its ok   
  
Cathrine: *leaves*  
  
Quatre, Duo, Zechs, Trowa: *sigh*  
  
Zech: I Guess We Just Wait....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-----------------------------End flash back--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cathrine:Quatre, I have some news.....  
  
Quatre:What is it?  
  
Cathrine:She's pregnate.  
  
Quatre:*faints*  
  
Duo: *looks around the corner*Whats wronge with him?  
  
Cathrine:Lisa is pregnate.  
  
Duo: Go Quatra!!  
  
Cathrine:Jenna is pregnate...  
  
Duo:Go Wu-man  
  
Cathrine:Tikkas pregnate  
  
Duo:Go Zechs!  
  
Cathrine:Heeros pregnate....  
  
Duo: Thats just wrong.....  
  
Cathrine:and um.......Saras pregnate.  
  
Duo:Yes! Now I get to corupt a child of my own! Buhahahah  
  
Duo :*bounces off to go tell sara*  
  
Wufei, Trowa, Zechs: Whats up?  
  
Cathrine:Wufei, Zechs Jenna and Tikka are pregnate....  
  
Wufei and Zechs:* In shock*Leave to tell Jenna and Tikka.  
  
Trowa: What about Heero...  
  
Cathrine:Well he's pregnate too.  
  
Trowa: How Is That Posible?  
  
Catherine: I Dont Know.... 


	3. planes and limos

Chap3  
  
Disclaimer:Not ours ya hear me....---lawers back off----  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa:How is that possible?  
  
Catherine: I dont know . But he is  
  
Trowa:ok  
  
Cathrine: I got to go, see ya all.  
  
Trowa: Thanks bye  
  
Trowa:*Picks up Quatre and bring him to his and lisa's room*Trowa explains to lisa whats up  
  
Trowa:--leaves to tell heero*  
  
Later on , with the girls/ Heero feeling better. they all go to the livingroom to talk about the   
  
situation.....  
  
Zechs: Well mabe we should all get married. I mean were already engaged, right  
  
Wufei: *hugs Jenna*Jenn I love you  
  
*Duo and Sara sitting away from everyone *   
  
Duo: So what should we name it ?  
  
Sara: umm.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo: how about alex if its a boy?  
  
Sara ok but Rin if its a girl.  
  
Duo: Deal!!  
  
Accross the room Jenna is sitting on wufeis lap complaining that she will never be a house wife.  
  
Heero and trowa have yet again dissapared   
  
Quatre and Lisa are curled up alseep in a recliner.  
  
Zechs is leaning against a wall with tikka laying between his leggs talking about the future.  
  
Duo: gets up--OK! mabee we should start planning this wedding..  
  
-hears moan from down the hall-  
  
Duo: ok mabe later   
  
Sara; leaves to make cookies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sara: yells from kitchen--What kind of cookies do ya guys want?  
  
Duo: -walks into the kitchen- Why are you baking cookies?  
  
Sara: I danno. I just felt like it - yells I dont care im making chocolate chip cookies!  
  
Quatre: - walking into the kitchen- Where leaving for malta in two hours.  
  
Sara Why malta?  
  
Quatre: cause thats where we decided where we wanted it.  
  
--(note if you dont know where malta is look it up)--  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sara: COOKIES ARE DONE!!!  
  
Duo: put them in a plastic bag our flight moved forward it leaves in 15  
  
Sara: ok --puts in bag-- Did you pack my stuff?  
  
Duo: yes  
  
--everyone gets in the limo and are at the air port just in time.--  
  
***********on the plane********************  
  
Everyones asleep except heero who is typing.  
  
Trowa--sleepalie-: hee-chan what are you doing??  
  
Heero; I'm typing a list of names for the baby how dose RYU sound??  
  
Trowa I like it what's it mean?  
  
Heero: It means Dragon in japanese now go back to sleep. Before we land.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. planning

Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
after about a half hour heero falls asleep and trowa ends up carryng him to the limo from  
  
the plane.It was only a ten minute drive to Quatres mansion.  
  
Quatre: I think theres enough room for the babys to have there own nurseries. If we decide to   
  
stay here.  
  
Tikka: I need one in every mansion.tehe.  
  
Zechs: Hey honey do you think we should get a house??  
  
Quatre: why?? you can stay with us.....  
  
Jenn:Owww wufei stop moving.  
  
Wufei: sorry  
  
Tikka: Im hungry and why havent duo or sara said any thing??  
  
Lisa cause there asleep.  
  
Tikka: ohh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre: were here!  
  
Duo: Just 5 more minutes..  
  
Trowa: come on duo-picks up heero  
  
Duo: fine picks up sara  
  
Quatre: takes each of them to there rooms. They unpack there stuff and prepare for the  
  
next day.  
  
*****************************************NEXT DAY*********************************************  
  
everyones sitting around the table.  
  
Quatre: ok trowa our in charge of guest list and invatations. Duo your in charge of   
  
getteing a catorer. Zechs you have flowers. Wufei a D.J. and ill find a placeand get decorations since  
  
the reception will be here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa: ok Guest list , Catherine, Treize, and merimya, relina--shudder--, Lady une, Noin , Dorthy,   
  
sally , the doctors...........  
  
Duo: Is looking for a caterer in the phonebook -- Ah yes--Dials number-- Yes I'd like a caterer  
  
for saterday, A wedding, 'bout a hundread people, yes I know thats alot, well its more like five   
  
weddings in one, around noon ok, at the winner mansion. Yes he is also getting married,  
  
Have a nice day.--click--  
  
Zechs: Flowers flowers Flowers. --dials #-- Yes I kneed five bouquets of flowers . 100 Bags of   
  
rose pettles, and two baskets of rose pettles, and two big place settings.mabe it would be better  
  
if you got them here on friday.... the Winnner mansion... yes he is getteing married too.  
  
Wufei:__is on the phone__ All i want ia a DJ for a wedding reception saturday, about four to  
  
midnight......the winner mansion....yes he is getting married too....bye--click--  
  
Quatre: I need black purple, neon pink, blue and white decorations, Could I also get a decorator...  
  
Friday... umm we could just meet at my mansion.....yes I am getting married.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Umm update again soon if possible ^^" but you have to reveiw.... 


	5. OMG! WTF DID THEY DO!

Lookie a new chappie!!  
  
Duo: YAY!! -Dances With Sara-  
  
Heero And Trowa Are Making Out In The Corner.  
  
Wufei: -Nosebleed- AHHH!! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!?!  
  
Duo: -dips Sara And Drops Her On The Floor- Opps...  
  
Sara: -lmao- Ow. That Hurt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
*At Andersens Brides talking with Laura the wedding dress cordinator type person while Tikka  
  
and Lisa tried on dresses and Heero a tux.*  
  
Heero:Do you have this in white?  
  
Laura:Yep!!  
  
Tikka comes out wearung long blue strapless sparkly poofy corset dress.  
  
Everyone:O_o wow  
  
Sara:YOU LOOK SO PREETY!!  
  
*Lisa walks out In Her neon pink cupcake dress*  
  
Jenna:Ahh so pretty!!  
  
Laura:OK ...Jen sara your turn *hands each a dress. and they head to the dressing rooms.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"dearly beloved blah blah blah"(ok we know that you know that we know that you know   
  
the rest of this soooo.....skip!!=^.^= to the reception)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The five newly wed couples are slow dancing to whatever slow song is playing....and   
  
after the song the 4girls plus heero decided to leave telling the boys they would return   
  
shortly. After about 5 minutes the band on stage left and the curtin fell......About 5   
  
minutes later the curtain rose to a site that the boys where not prepared for. Sara, Jenna,   
  
Lisa, Tikka, And Heero on stage wearing white work button up shirts with their guys   
  
boxer shorts with "proprety of -their guys name-" written on the back. The boys stand in   
  
shock. Jenna Taps Her Drum Sticks Together And The Rest Of The Band Starts Up Playing   
  
"Cry For The Dream" By Heero Yuy. Sara With A Guitar, Jenn At The Drums, Tikka And   
  
Heero With The Mics, And Lisa At The Keyboard, The Song Turns Out Perfict.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(FLASHBACK!!! ^^)  
  
Saras Going Through Duos Closet Looking For Clothes. "Ooooo".  
  
Sara Comes Sliding Into The Living Room, Dressed In Duos Shirt And Boxers, Playing His  
  
Guitar, Which Is Black With "Shinigami" Writen In Green Hirigana On The Front.  
  
She Spins Around And Opens Her Eyes To Find Everyone In The Living Room, Sitting In  
  
Shock. "Are Those My Boxers?!" Asked Duo. "WHY YES THEY ARE!! ^^" -smiles-  
  
Wufei Wispers "Baka Onna" (Means Stupid Woman) And Tosses A Drum Stick At Sara,   
  
Who Dodges It While Laughing. "HAHAHA You *Thud* OW!!" Wufei Denied It being Him  
  
But Jenna Was Smiling So We Knew It Was Her. Wufei, Alittle Shocked, Asked Her Why She   
  
Had Drum Sticks In Her Hand. "Well Isent It Obvious?" "No." "I Stole Them Out Of You  
  
Clothest." "WHAT?!?" "Well, If You Continue Ripping My Clothes Off, Im Gonna Haveta  
  
Wear Yours...And I Found These In There." -climbs into Wufeis Lap And Lookis All Cute  
  
And Innocent- (Sara: -LMAO- YEAH RIGHT!! Jenn: -glare-) "I Hope Your Not Mad....."   
  
"No. How Can I Be Mad At You." -kiss- Everyone Else Gaged. Jenna Yelled "WELL ATLEAST  
  
WE ARENT AS BAD AS HEERO AND TROWA!!" -Trowa Looks Around The Corner With His   
  
Hair All Ruffled- "Huh?" Everyone"Um....TWISTER?" "Oh Ok" -leaves-  
  
(END FLASHBACK!! ^^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lisa: OK THATS IT!!  
  
Tikka: UNLESS WE GET MORE REVIEWS, WE'RE GONNA STOP WRITING!!  
  
Sara: Plz Review. I Like Writing. Its Fun.  
  
Jenna: -glare- 


End file.
